4.0
Starquest has progressed through 1.0 all the way to 3.0. Now the server is entering into its next chapter, StarQuest 4.0 - Imperial Dawn. The server will consist of 3 rim systems around a single core system. There are 3 empires, R.E.Q.U.I.E.M, Arator, and Yavarii. Each will control one of the rim systems. The 5 core planets will be rich in the resource they specialize in. The release date for 4.0 is undetermined but it is planned for the end of April or early May. NOTE: NOT ALL OF THIS INFORMATION IS CONFIRMED. Gameplay and Balance This version of Starquest will be much more teamwork centered, as players will be part of a huge empire that they choose when they play for the first time. It can be assumed that the player will not be able to go onto a planet without choosing an empire. It is also presumed that the player will spawn in their empire's rim system. These systems will be safe to their respective empire, protected like skywatch in alpha. If one somehow ends up in an enemies' rim system, they will be unable to pvp. The rim systems are connected by the core system, with the rim systems having 3 planets, and the core having 5. The core does have pvp, unlike the rim, and is essentially an endless 3-empire King of the Hill to control the planets. The benefit of these planets will be their larger amount of resources, their proximity to other rim gates, among other things. It is to be presumed that the core will also have trading stations, like Trinitos Gamma's and the early spawns'. Unlike 3.0, 4.0 will return to SQ's roots with the simplification of it's ranks, and the colonist-pirate system will be returning. It is, however, unknown what benefits this system has, as every new ship type is presumed to be unlocked. Ship classes and Smoothcraft In 4.0, all of the ships from 3.0 will be wiped out, with the sole exception of the tank. Even then, all ships are re purposed, and the majority of the ship classes are meant for fighting. In addition, for the class of snubfighter (see chart), a plugin called smoothcraft is planned to be implemented, where, instead of a ship teleporting it's blocks to move, the ship will transform into armorstands and fallingsand (The entity that exists to make sand and gravel fall realistically) and move independent of whole co-ordinates. It is unknown if these ships can turn dynamically, however, this will most likely not be the case, as fallingsand is still in the shape of a block. Core and Rim Systems Your empire has mainly one goal. To take over the Core System. You will need to use the supplies from your rims system's mining, food, and wool planets. You must then make a quick and powerful assault on a core planet. It is recommended that you don't go in with a powerful ship. Your empire can legit take a planet in the core but, but only Jusa would try taking over someone's rim. In the core we have a Food Wool Ore and Misc planet. Plus the almighty asteroid belt. Good luck! =) -XxSodaJedixX